Cookie Getaway
by hj9
Summary: Hyde and Eric have a little fun while the gang eats cookies. Not as lame as that sounds.


Eric sighed . I chuckled to myself. I knew that moron couldn't last a day without some gratification. We had barely even looked at each other at school. I don't care how liberal the 70's are supposed to be. Two guys don't kiss at school. Period

But we did agree that there was nothing wrong here, we just had to watch out for Red and Kitty. For some reason Eric didn't want them to know. I don't think Red is homophobic, so no worries about foots up any asses (heh heh heh). Kitty would be worst though, telling us it's okay to be gay, joining PFLAG, telling everyone about her gay son and partner. Whatever, I don't care about meeting the rents.

The main reason we weren't making out right now wasn't because of Red and Kitty, but are friends. The gang came in moments after we got home to watch Gilligan, and to pass around a joint, leaving me in my chair and Eric on the couch.

Yeah, they know. Yeah, they're okay with it. Yeah, they wouldn't care if I boned him right here (Well maybe a little). But I don't do that. I'm not into PDA, not my style. At least not in a relationship.

Wait, did I just think of this as a relationship? Damn that pale brown-haired boney freak of nature.

Eric sighed again. Two times in two minutes. A silent signal of horniness between us. I should ignore him, for making me think of this as a relationship. Fucking bastard.

Another sigh, man, he's impatient. I should make him wait, but I'm impatient too. He should be on my lap, not on the couch.

"Hey Idiot." I say hitting his head "What's that smell? Kitty baking?"

"Um, yeah." He shot me a confused look, I gave him a silent telepathic message of my plan. I think he got because then he smiled. "Mom's really depressed and has been baking all weekend. I think she wants someone to praise her cookie."

"What type she making?"

"Nothing special" He smiled. "Just oatmeal, Chocolate Chip, Snickerdoodle-" His voice was drowned out by the stamping feet running up the stairs.

Cookies, stoners, easy.

Eric Looked over his shoulder quickly and levitated onto me. I sat there frozen for a moment as he fiercely and desperately kissed my neck "I missed you today" He panted.

"Geez Foreman, Don't act so deperate, you sound like a slut."

"Whatever, fine I'm a slut, just kiss me!"

I pushed him off me and on to the floor, I pounced on him and forced his slender arms over his head, gripping tightly on both of his wrists with one hand. I trace his now slightly terrified face with my other hand. God, I love messing with him.

"So, your a slut now Foreman? How convenient, I happen to really like sluts. "I leaned in close to him and whispered. "Know why?"

"W-Why?" He stammered, I coud feel the heat on his face.

"Because" I stopped tracing his face and trailed my hand down his chest. "They always get straight to the good part." I quickly pulled down his zipper of his jeans.

"Hyde!" He shout-whispered, struggling under me.

I slammed my mouth on his and forced my tounge down his throat. I positioned myself to stradle him and began to grind into him. I felt him start to relax and decied to let go of his wrist. He started to place his hands on my back, but I broke our kiss and growled "Put them back down or I'll tie you up." He blushed even deeper and put his arms back over his head.

I unbuttoned his shirt slowly, kissing each piece of exposed skin as it came. Once his shirt was opened I began to take turns pinching and sucking his nipple, wrapping my toung around each bud. He bean to start gasping for air and I could feel him grow hard under me.

I stopped and stared down at him, "Wow, you are a slut aren't you? Maybe we should move this in a more private setting, unless you like the idea of getting caught?"

Soft footsteps came down the stairs "Boys, don't you want to have soem cookies with your friends? Oh, I didn't mean to...

"Oh, Hi Mrs. Foreman" I said climbing off Eric. He hurriedly tried to put himself together. I walked up to Kitty. "Um, me and Eric, are um..."

"Going out? Oh honey!" She laughed. "Red and I caught you boys cuddling last week." She yelled upstairs, "RED! I WON THE BET.

I swear I could hear a muttered "Dumbasses, you were supposed to wait another week.

"Well I'll leave you boys alone." She walked upstairs and poked her head down. "I love you both, use protection."

"Mom!" Eric yelled.

She just laughed and went upstairs.

"Well, looks like you've been outed." I said after a while.

"Yeah, let's never make out in the basement again."

"Oh you wish baby" I pinned him down again, smiling.

"Hyde!" He shouted, then he smiled. "Did you just call me baby?"

Ah, fuck.


End file.
